snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The X Institute
The X Insitute 'was a science fiction based RP based on the Marvel Comics world and was created and GM'd by Imenak. This RP was one of the most successful RPs within the Snafu RP Forum and was created in 2007. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread - Issue #8 Fallen Friends *This RP has been on a long time hiatus. The Introduction ''“Mutatis mutandis Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. We here, at the academy, are dedicated to bringing you the education you need to mold your own future. This goes to both you’re academics, and your “unique” nature. You must understand, that you are not unnatural, monstrous, nor are your abilities a curse. You are a mutant, but the nonetheless, human, and your abilities are a gift. We are here to help you learn how to control your powers, teach you how to use them, and more importantly, when to use them. For, though our abilities are gifts, they also come with great responsibility. Most importantly, however, is that we are here for you. We are here to guide you towards the right path. But in the end, it is you who will ultimately decide your own road to take.” The Premise You are a mutant who has just enrolled at the Xavier Institute, and you are a part of the second generation of mutants (the first being the original X-Men). This RP takes place in an alternative universe, apart from any currently existing in the Marvel Multiverse. For the sake of clarification, welcome to Earth-4111 (Earth-616 is the main Marvel universe). Your goal in the RP is the learn how to control your character’s growing powers, and eventually use them to further your means, whether it be to protect humanity or abuse them. Your characters are of the younger spectrum, with ages ranging from 15-18. Your characters also happen to live on the grounds, whether temporarily or permanently is left at your discretion. All the players will be grouped into their own special squads for training missions and field missions, given their own special name. Everyone will be part of the same squad, unless the number of players gets too large. In that case, there will be two (or more, though I doubt it’ll reach that size). The plot will be influenced by the players, as I will guide the RP based on your abilities as RPers. The World The world sees the Xavier Institute as an exclusive academy for youngsters, and are entirely unaware that the students there are all mutants. Mutants, as a whole, are painted in a negative light and seen as a threat by society. However, things are still far from violent oppression, and mutants are more feared than they are hated. Whether this intolerance evolves into that hate will be based on your own actions. For the sake of simplicity, the time setting is in the modern age. Also, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr are the two most powerful known mutants in this world at this time. The Brotherhood has also been established already, and the original X-Men are to be decided after the first batch of CSes. Currently, they will include Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Beast. They are NOT playable. The Faculty (subject to change) *'Professor Charles Xavier – '''Founder, Headmaster. *'Annie Ghazikhanian - 'School nurse. *'Scott Summers – 'Teaches Geometry and Leadership. *'Jean Grey – 'Teaches History and Literature. Also works with telekinetics and telepaths in dealing with their powers. *'Kennedy Yang – 'Your Homeroom teacher. Teaches foreign language. *'Craig Hollis – 'Teaches Basic Combat Training, Physical Education. *'Hank McCoy – Science Teacher. *'James "Logan" Howlett - '''Occasional substitute teacher. *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde - T'eaches various technology classes. *'Robert "Bobby" Drake - Teaches different math classes, and Accounting. *'''Vera Acanthi - Teaches Creative Writing and Government. *'Ororo Munroe' - Teaches various ecological and environmental courses, and offers a Meteorology course. *'Warren Worthington III '- Teaches no current courses. *'Yvonne Salguiero '- Trainer for the Advanced Mutant Mastery class. Things to Know *'Sign ups are never open, unless I find there reason to be a remarkable exception. But, if you're not going to bother reading all the things to know, then don't bother wasting my time.' *Your characters have just, or have recently, manifested their powers. That means, they are either of a weak nature or nigh uncontrollable. I won’t put a heavy restriction on what your character can achieve, but keep in mind: if I think your powers are too great, Xavier will place mental blocks on your character, and they will not be able to break no matter what. In other words, try to be godmoddish with your character, and I will set your limits for you. Reality and molecule manipulation are off limits. *I challenge you to make your powers as simple and weak as possible (i.e. glow in the dark). If you do so, I will be the one ultimately controlling the growth of your power. If you play well, your powers may evolve to manipulating light. If you don’t play so well, maybe you’ll start glowing a little brighter. This is something for more experienced RPers who don’t mind losing some creative control. *Your character is not a swiss army knife of super powers. Try to control yourselves. *Canon characters are allowed. Being an AU, they can be of any incarnation as long as they’re the right age. However, I encourage you to be unique and original. Also, certain characters are entirely off limits. They include: the listed instructors, Wolverine, Cable, Nate Grey, Rachel Summers, Vulcan, Franklin Richards, Mister M, Kid Omega, and any manifestation of the Phoenix. Supervillians like Magneto and Apocalypse obviously go into this category as well. *How the plot plays out will be based on the players’ abilities. If things are going well, you’ll face some incredible obstacles (the Brotherhood, Sentinels, etc.). If not, you’ll be stuck in the Danger Room, dealing with simulations. *I will allow one or two non-Mutant characters (meaning, not born with powers but given them. Or alien). After all, it seems kind of hypocritical for the school to shun non-Mutants if they preach tolerance and building bridges with normal people. *You can give yourself your codenames, but I urge you NOT to. If you do, don’t refer to yourself as that. The codenames will be meant for field missions and when you’re working with your squad. *Maps, though shouldn't be seen as things set in stone. *Similar to how some RPs are separated into chapters, parts, or episodes, this RP will be separated into 'Issues.' *More then one character is allowed (two being the maximum). However, wait until the first team has been created. *''Here's some important information about how classes will work. Students will not have all the same classes. The classes they will have together are: their homeroom (obviously), PE, combat training, field missions, and ethics with Xavier. The other classes you will choose on your own, and they are of your typical curriculum. Whether or not you have those classes with those in your homeroom is your choice as well. If you do, any interaction you may have will take place between those involved only. I do discourage you from RPing these other classes on a regular basis (meaning, only do it once in awhile), though, as things can get confusing with so many people. I would simulate these other classes, and all, but I really don't feel like teaching you guys about proofs and angles, and whatnot.'' *Special little warning: I've avoided the 'death' element for characters for awhile now, but giving the huge influx of newbies, the factor is now present (based upon either ability or making the wrong move during gaming). Tread a little softer now my students. Or don't, since depending on the situation, maybe your character will just be asked to kindly leave the mansion or class. In which case you would have an opportunity to possibly return later. *''Include location markers with every IC post you make. That means, putting something like - In Homeroom - with your post. With this vast amount of characters, I'll need an easier way to see where everyone is.'' *Map to 'The Asylum *There is now a "Three Strikes Rule of Godmodding" for this game. Basically, if you do anything beyond the measure of what you're player can do or that you have previously specified without my permission, that's one strike. This includes everything and anything under the sun that can be construed as godmodding or being a powersinker. This includes: 1) overstepping the boundaries of your power, 2) making your power do something you've never cleared with me, 3) auto-hitting without the direct permission of the target, 4) making another character do something without the permission of its owner unless the situation is determined to be absolutely necessary by a GM, 5) avoiding injury and damage during combat despite the fact your character should've incurred damage, 6) experiencing the damage yet still insisting that your character can barely feel it or can keep going like nothing happened, 7) saying your character knows what another's thinking or doing from across the room when realistically you can't (save certain exceptions, possibly involving telepaths or highly intelligent individuals with eidetic memory and superhuman observational abilities), 8) messing with the creative property of any player's without their express permission, 9) do any sort of action considered a GM only action, and 10) defying the decree of a GM unless the two other Co-GMs deem the decree unreasonable. This list is always subject to change. After three strikes, your character in question is suspended indefinitely, no questions, no excuses. The Character Sheet *Name: *Age: (From 15-18, though younger is allowed) *Gender: *Appearance: (What your character looks like. Hair, eyes, accessories, build, etc. Don’t bother with specific clothes. I would expect your characters to regularly change.) *Personality: (How your character acts. This is something that’s more for other players, so they can get a feel of what your character’s like) Please PM this section of the CS to me. I want it so that the only way other characters can know about you is through interaction (and so there’s room for mystery and surprises). It’s only natural Xavier knows, because he can reach into your mind. *History: (How did your character come to the school? I’m not asking it to be long, but don’t give me a ‘Parents died. Needed place to go’ or something) *Powers: *Other: (anything you feel you need to add on your character) Example CS (some of you might recognize it as an import from NYX) *Name: Kennedy Yang *Age: 25 (not the kind of age you should have) *Gender: Male *Appearance: Kennedy is a fairly fit individual, having impressive muscular definition. He is around 5’ 11” in height, and oddly enough for his heritage, piercing blue eyes. As a result of his exposure to darkness, his eyes are large too (though not freakishly so), and his skin is rather pale. His hair is rather long, going slightly past his shoulders. It is jet black color, and usually needlessly drapes over his face. His choice of clothing varies, but he can usually be seen wearing a lot of black. His favorite piece of clothing is, predictably, a black trenchcoat. However, there are times he likes to offset the assumptions made on him and wear unnaturally bright colors. *Personality: Kennedy is a talkative and friendly individual, and incredibly open to almost everything. He truly enjoys teaching, and feels gifted that he is able to instruct the next generation of mutants. His teaching methods usually involve positive reinforcement, but he's been known to use a stern hand wherever he finds necessary. He's known among the original X-Men for his humor and pranks, though these days, his students would rarely see that side of him. Important/Major NPCs 'Jimmy' *Name: Jimmy (surname is unknown, but being under the legal guardianship of Kennedy, it can be assumed to be "Yang") *Age: 13 *Gender: Male *Appearance: Jimmy is about 5' 4" in height, and is of an average weight for his age. His hair is a dark brown, though his head is kept in a state of baldness. Whether this is because he chooses to keep it that way, or because of another intrinsic reason, is unknown. Not even the smallest stubble of hair is ever spotted on his head, besides his eyebrows. His eyes are an incredibly sharp blue, similar to Kennedy's, and also has a similarly pale skin tone. Again, whether this is an intrinsic trait, or because he doesn't spend enough time outside, is unknown. In terms of clothing choice, he often chooses clothes of a lighter shade of colors, so as to not contrast his pale image. Jeans, sweaters, and a beanies are his usual choice of clothing, even during the hotter days of the week. *Personality: Jimmy is typically shy around people he doesn't know, though he is beginning to slowly grow out of it. He hasn't been able to socialize much since coming to the school, since the younger students often shun him. His powers of negation cause unrest with them, and some just fear losing their powers forever if they choose to regularly hang out with him. With the help of current friends, though, that is also changing. Jimmy also lacks a healthy dose of self-confidence, and is prone to doubting himself even during the most crucial of times. However, when the going gets rough, it has been witnessed that he can rise to the occasion, especially when those he care about are in mortal danger. When making a new friend, he can sometimes seem a little eager, doing his best to make the other like him. Once this stage has passed, however, he's just your general 13 year old boy. *Current Status: Active. *Resident of the Mansion. *Important Notes: Anyone near him has their powers entirely negated. 'Sanjit Hayes' *Name: Sanjit Hayes *Age: 18 *Gender: Male *Appearance: Sanjit is a young man of mixed heritage, having an Indian mother and an English father. Though his overall facial characteristics are that of a handsome looking Caucasian male, his darker skin tone and black hair reflect his mother’s Indian heritage. His eyes are a unique amber color, and don't really call upon either heritage. His hair is generally kept short, and usually stands straight up on its own, extending to about an inch or so. He has a height of 5’ 11” and is incredibly muscular for his age, always striving to be as fit as he can possibly be. Though, that’s not to say he’s bulky, even if his fitness is quite evident even under a sweater. Rather, his build is incredibly defined, giving him the look of a teenager of impressive strength, and not a body builder or Hulk wannabe. *Personality: Sanjit is a big time jokester, and likes to consistently crack puns and other sillies whenever he sees what he considers to be an open invitation. He’s also one to play pranks too, though he’s always careful not to be cruel when doing so. He likes to have fun, but he’s considerate of other people’s feelings. As a result, he does his best to only get those he knows can take a joke. Or, better yet, can take the prank and throw it right back at him. Appropriately, he’s also very good-natured, and difficult to outright upset with just words or actions. However, he has his pet peeves, and when he irked by them, he can get furious rather quickly. He is a man who believes “actions speak louder than words”, and due to that, he often acts before he thinks things through properly. Which is strange, for when he does speak, he chooses his words carefully and is a polite young man. Unless, of course, he’s in his “I just made a punny!” attitude. He’s slightly less courteous in such situations, but isn’t brash or condescending (even if it seems his jokes are made at the expense of others). There are also times when he can seem bold, speaking his mind or making an inappropriate comment. Though, that’s not in paradox to the fact that he chooses his words carefully. He just happens to not care what others think of what he has to say. *Current Status: Active. *Is a student at the Academy. *Important Notes: Sanjit has a notably British accent. His power has been observed to be superhuman strength, high durability, and possibly a healing factor. The levels of his strength are not known, but he once boasted he could easily pick up a car. However, an extreme consequence of using his powers is that he is quick to fall asleep after a certain amount of their use. His metabolism is also incredibly fast, and usually eats a lot, especially after falling asleep from overused powers. '"Toad"' *Name: "Toad" (real name unknown) *Age: Unknown. Possibly 17. *Gender: Male *Appearance: Toad is around 5' 9", and rather scrawny at a glance. The most interesting trait of his is that his skin is a pale green color, making him look almost consistently sickly. Aside from his obviously strange skin pigmentation his back is usually always hunched over a great deal, his hair is black and comes down just past his ears, he has only four fingers on his hands, and his eyes are rather bulging and freakish. They are also a rather animal-like yellow color, which was further augmented by the scowl that usually adorns his face. He isn't particularly hideous, though, nor is he remotely good looking. He just looks like one of those unique individuals you can't quite staring at sometimes. *Personality: Details are lacking in this department, but thus far, he has proven to be disagreeable and prone to making threats he can never quite come through with. He's also quick to anger, and even easier to provoke into violence. Being captured and all, no other side has really been seen of him. *Current Status: Active. *Has escaped from the Mansion. Whereabouts unknown. *Important Notes: He's got a British accent. The Players/Characters *Miranda "Whisper" Elsing - Hana Category:RPs